


Flirtation

by tiedyeflag



Series: Underfell Grillby x Reader [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Chubby Reader, F/M, Female Reader, Oblivious Reader, Reader-Insert, Underfell Grillby (Undertale), gribbles flirts with u but u too dense to see, mentions of body image
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiedyeflag/pseuds/tiedyeflag
Summary: Four times you suspected, but doubted, that Grillby flirted with youAnd the one time you knew he was flirting with you





	Flirtation

**Author's Note:**

> I've received so many comments begging for more Underfell Grillby x reader, so I've decided to start a collection rather than a multichapter fanfic. Here's hoping this satisfies all you thirsty fans ;)

Out of all the humans in the world, you were the only one known to eat at a monster establishment. And you did so willingly, seeing the monsters as nothing more or less than your equals. Not the wisest choice considering their bloody past, but despite that, you carved out what you hoped were friendships with a handful of them. At least, they tolerated your presence.

You sat at the bar and stared into space, yet the bartender caught the corner of your eye. A man of violet flames, rumored to have a violent temper, and virtually the vainest person you have ever met. You had to admit he was a bit self-absorbed, but only in your head. Besides, despite his flaws, you enjoyed his company. You hoped he liked yours too, but...you weren't exactly winning any beauty contests with your fat ass. Slumping slightly in your seat, you lean on your elbows, the heels of your palms digging into your plump cheeks.

“Why the long face, ____?”

You blink. There he was, Grillby, standing in front of you and tilting his head in curiosity. 

“Just a long day,” you answer. “You?”

“Sans depleted my mustard supply again, so I’ve been better.”

“I’m surprised his bones aren’t turning yellow from drinking it all!”

“I’d pay money to see that.”

“To see it or to blackmail him for it?” You snort.

“Both.” He smirks, “Can you blame me?”

You snicker. Then you remembered something and dug through your purse. Pulling out a handful of mustard packets, you dropped them onto the counter. “I actually saved some for Sans from lunch today. Since you keep running out and all.”

A smile crossed his face as he stared at the cheap mustard packets. The smile was a touch less smug than usual as he swept them into his hand. “Though not as high-quality as the mustard I stock, I accept.”

“Of course. Besides, I’d rather not be around a cranky skeleton.” You glanced at his usual seat, now empty. “Where is he?”

“Bathroom, and frankly I don’t care.” Grillby suddenly pulled out a silver platter with your usual on it; burgers and fries with a root beer float. He placed it in front of you.

“Thanks, Grill--wait, I didn’t order ye--?”

“On the house. Consider it a thank you for your generosity.”

“R-Really?”

“Unless you want something else?”

“No! No, this is great!” You grabbed the root beer and took a sip. A refreshing gulp later you sighed. “Thanks, Grillby.”

You were so engrossed in the tasty food that it didn’t cross your mind that he must have prepared your food before you came in, let alone offered the mustard. You didn’t think anything else of it, just a rare display of kindness from the bartender. 

Grillby’s eyes lingered on how your plush lips wrapped around the straw before he tore himself away.

* * *

“Ack! Sans!!” You cried, aghast at the giant mustard stain on the front of your shirt.

The skeleton, normally grumpy and indifferent, appeared a touch guilty. “Aw, shit, sorry about that. It was a  _ mustard _ -ake, I swear.”

You weekly smiled, cringing as the mustard cooled against your shirt, seeping towards your skin. Slinking out of your chair, you walk away. “Be right back. Gonna try and wash this off.”

“___?”

At the sound of your name, you turn around and see Grillby standing there, a tray of dirty dishes in one hand, and a white towel draped over his arm. He recoiled in shock at the stain on your shirt. You could almost see his eyes grow comically wide behind his shades.

“Calm down, Sans just spilled some mustard, nothing nuclear.” You waved your hand dismissively. “If I’m fast, maybe I can wash it off before it--”

“Sans did this?” He narrowed his eyes into an--ironically--icy glare towards the skeleton, who retreated into his furry hoodie like a scared animal but kept his snarl. 

“Grillby, it was an accident. A stain on my favorite shirt isn’t gonna start World War III.”

The bartender turned back to you. “Your favorite?”

“Well, yeah, sure I’m a bit down, but--”

“___. Go change in the ladies room. I’ll send Fuko down with a change of clothes.”

“What?” Your eyes widen. “I mean, well, that’s really nice of you, but...I don’t think I’d fit in any of Fuko’s clothes.” Frowning, you regained your consciousness of your soft, wide body. Something someone would call ‘plump’ as a ‘compliment’. And Fuko was much taller and skinnier than you.

“I’ll find something. I’ll give you one of my shirts if I have to.”

For some reason, your heart skipped a beat at that. You shyly raised your gaze back to his, struggling to read his face with his purple flames and thick glasses. No one’s ever gone so far to help you like this...You idly wonder why someone like Grillby would go so far for someone like you. It surely couldn’t be because he  _ liked _ you, right?

Those thoughts continued to linger in your head as you changed from your soiled shirt to a black button up Grillby handed you earlier. It was  _ just _ big enough for your frame, through gaps between the button holes appeared at your bust. At least you wore a black bra so maybe no one would notice? You also decided to tuck the tails of the shirt into your shorts. Did it look right? You weren’t sure as you stared at yourself in the mirror. 

Despite your doubts, you left the bathroom. As the door swung closed behind you, you saw Grillby at the bar, gripping Sans by the front of his hoodie. He towered over the skeleton, scowling and growling. Worried, you scurried over. “Grillby!”

Grillby looked up, and the flames covering his face suddenly burned a bright cyan. His glasses even slipped down his face, revealing his wide eyes. You assumed he was just surprised to see you or thought you looked silly in his shirt. Oh well…”Grillby, are you grilling Sans over ruining my shirt?”

Sans sputtered a laugh. “Good one, kid. But making puns is my job ‘round here.”

Rolling your eyes, you gently pried Grillby’s hand from Sans. Then you sat back at your seat with a huff. After a pause, you said, “...thanks for letting me borrow your shirt, Grillby.”

“You look good in it.”

“Eh?”

By this point, Grillby recovered his composure, mixing a tequila for a monster. With his back to you, he repeated, “I said you look good in it. I’m almost tempted to let you keep it.”

“Pfft, thanks for humoring me, Grillby.”

You didn’t notice how his shoulders slumped ever so slightly at your words.

* * *

As the sliding doors of the convenience store opened, the wind whipped past you. Shivering, you exited the convenience store, a bag of groceries in each hand. The street lamps flickered to life, their humming the only other sound besides the biting wind and your footsteps against the concrete. Goosebumps prickled at your skin while your teeth chattered noisily. You thought you could make the ten-minute walk in just your jeans and a shirt, but how you regretted not grabbing your parka.

“Just think of a warm place...warm place...warm...warm…” You subconsciously walked towards the nearest heat source, a tall figure in a black jacket walking on the other side of the sidewalk. Your arm brushed against theirs, the thick leather unusually warm against your skin. You were so cold you didn’t even realize you bumped into them.

“___?” they said.

“Huh?” You jerked around. You nearly jumped out of your socks when you saw Grillby, clad in a leather jacket with a furry collar and underneath, a smart gray sweater. “Grillby?”

“Fancy meeting you here,” He took a step closer, the heat of his flames brushing past your skin. 

“Oh, just grabbing breakfast for tomorrow.” You held up one of the bags. “I forgot to get them earlier and I didn’t want to wake up early tomorrow, so--” Another gust of wind rushed past, making you huddle into yourself to retain as much heat as possible. Your teeth chattered so badly you nearly bit the inside of your cheeks. Even worse, you dropped your bags. “Aw, man!” You knelt down to pick them up, but suddenly something draped over your shoulders.

“Huh?” You pawed at it and felt fur around the collar. Then you saw the sleeves of a black leather jacket. Grillby’s jacket. Even more, two hands grabbed your bags for you. Grillby looked down at you, a bag in each hand, waiting for you to stand back up.

“Well?” He asked.

“What?” You wobbled to your feet, tugging the jacket tighter around you. It was still warm from Grillby’s body heat, feeling heavenly against your body. “What are you…?”

“I’m lending you my jacket and carrying your groceries home. Or do you want me to carry you home, too?” He smirked.

Did you hit your head, or did Grillby just offer to carry you home? No, he had to be kidding. You were so heavy no one even wanted you touching them. Though the fact he was offering his jacket and to carry your stuff home...you once again wondered where all this kindness was coming from. Again, it couldn’t be flirtation; that just didn’t happen with you!

Before you could wallow in your thoughts too long, you say, “Thank you, Grillby. That’s really nice of you,”

“I can’t have my favorite customer freezing to death, now can I?”

Favorite customer. Of course, that made sense. You never started a fight at his bar, never left your bill unpaid, and never made too much of a mess. You were probably an easy table to him, a relief in serving others. Of course, he’d be nice to a nice customer.

Right…?

* * *

You stared at the menu and realized something new written at the bottom of the chalkboard. However, the cursive was so curly you couldn’t make out anything more than…

“What’s the...culsonie?” You muttered to yourself, too embarrassed to go any louder in fear of mispronouncing it.

“It says calzone,” 

You squeaked and turned to Grillby, cleaning a shot glass. “Unless you forgot how to read in the past twenty-four hours--”

“I just can’t read cursive! It’s too curly!”

Grillby put the shot glass down. “Would you like to try one?”

“Um...what exactly is a calzone?”

“You don’t know what it is? It’s a human dish I recently learned.”

“I’ve heard of it...is it some sort of pastry?”

“It’s a piece of bread filled with cheese and tomato sauce. Or as Fuko put it, an inside out pizza.”

“Ohhhh, that actually sounds pretty good.”

“Would you like one?”

“Yes, please! With a root beer float!”

Grillby secretly loved the way your eyes lit up. He himself made your dish in the kitchen, and before you knew it, a steaming hot plate was before you. Your mouth watered as you waited for it to cool, occasionally sipping from your root beer. You barely noticed Grillby giving you a  _ free _ refill of your drink.

At long last, the calzone cooled enough for you to take a bite without burning your tastebuds. The golden brown crusty outside crunched past your teeth as tomato and cheese oozed between the cracks. Spices hit your tongue with flavors as you chewed, savoring the taste. 

“So?” Grillby leaned on the counter casually. “What do you think?”

After you swallowed, you beamed at him. “Mmm...It’s great! Where has this been my whole life?!” As you took another bite, Grillby broke out into laughter. You paused midchew at the sound of his belly aching laughter. Come to think of it, have you ever heard him laugh so hard before? Or at all?

Brushing a hand through the flames atop his head like hair, he sighed, returning to normal. “Hm? Something on my face?”

Shaking your head, you continued to eat your calzone. You were halfway through when Grillby stopped you.

“Wait, now there’s something on your face.”

“Eh?” You pawed at your face, and sure enough, your fingertips came back dusted with crumbs and tomato paste. Just as you reached for your napkin, a hand cupped your chin. It was Grillby’s, and he tilted your head towards him. 

“Allow me,” He whispered, leaning closer. His cheekbones brushed against your skin, oddly solid despite the flames, his breath grazing past the shell of your ear. Something warm, dry, and quick, slicked against your cheek. It was over in the blink of an eye, and as your heart hammered in your chest, Grillby pulled back, licking his lips. For the first time, you saw his tongue. You weren’t even sure he had a mouth, but there it was, a snake-like form of lava peeking from his mouth, radiating heat, before slipping back into his mouth.

“D-Did you just lick me?!” You stuttered.

He hummed in affirmation. “You taste as good as you look...especially with my food.”

“Ah...aha...ha...Very funny, Gribbles.” You chuckle uneasily. You frantically wiped your cheek, not out of disgust, but out of shock. 

Grillby just licked you, he was close enough to kiss you! And comparing your looks with your taste...by his tone of voice, it sounded like a compliment. Like he thought you were the sexiest thing alive and tasted just as delicious. But that didn’t make sense! He must have just been tasting his own cooking, that’s why it tasted good. And he only licked you because...because...you couldn’t come up with a plausible reason why. Other than...that he was actually, honest to god flirting with you. Yet he couldn’t be flirting with you! No one flirts with you! It was just a fact of life, right? Right?! As your heart rate skyrocketed, you chugged down your root beer float to calm your nerves. When you put your drink down, you felt full, and a bit better. At least Grillby wasn’t there anymore. He was at the other side of the bar, serving a pair of rather pretty, feminine monsters.

That was it! Maybe he  _ was _ flirting with you, but he flirts with  _ everyone _ . That made sense, and you finally calmed down, albeit a bit disappointed. Yet disappointment was what felt familiar to you, and therefore more comforting. You continued to devour your calzone.

* * *

“___...___, wake up,”

“Mmph?” You cracked open your eyes. As you came to, you cringed at the ache in your neck. Must be because you took a nap leaning over the bar in your arms. “What?”

“Wake up, sleeping beauty,” Grillby poked at your forehead, raising your sleepy head. “It’s closing time.”

“W-What? How long was I out? Why didn’t you wake me up?!”

“I’m more surprised you slept through all the commotion. Papyrus came in and broke a table.”

You looked around, and sure enough, one of the fancy wooden tables was split in two, the splinters swept into a pile. “Wow...wish I could have seen that.” You yawn as you stood from your seat. “Stupid work keeping me up last night…”

“Wait,” Grillby said, and walked out from behind the counter. He held one arm behind his back, but you didn’t pay it any mind. 

“Huh?” You turn. “Oh! Oh, I forgot to pay!” As you fumble with your purse, you hear Grillby clear his throat. When you look up, you find cyan across his face and an oddly...bashful look on his face. “Gribbles? You okay?”

“I...this isn’t really my style, but…” He slowly pulled out the hand behind his back. In his hand was the last thing you expected to see; a single red rose. “Here.”

Your eyes bulged out of your skull as your mind raced. Grillby was giving you a rose, a red one. A flower with immense romantic connotations. Instead of accepting the rose, you stuttered, “F-For me?”

Grillby refrained from groaning and dragging his free hand down his face in frustration. “Who else? How much more obvious do I have to be?”

Gulping, you accepted the rose with shaking hands. Your heart skipped a beat at the knowledge that this rose was for you, just for you. Shyly looking up to Grillby, you say, “Y’know, if I didn’t know better, I’d say you’re flirting with me, heh!”

“I’ve been doing just that since we first meet, but thanks for noticing,” He rolled his eyes.

“Wait, WHAT?” You drop the rose. “You were--Have been flirting with  _ me _ ? Of all people?”

Grillby nodded, crossing his arms. “Figured after trying every trick in the book, I’d just go the direct route.” He glanced at the rose on the cold tile. “Went out of my way to get you the best rose gold can buy.”

You picked the rose back up, examining it. It was obviously freshly cut, the faintest dew clinging to the petals. Not a single prickly torn on the stem, and smelling heavenly. Clutching it to your chest, you said, “I...I just can’t believe you of all people would be, well,  _ interested _ in me. Or anyone, really.”

“Well, I am.” Grillby’s expression softened. “Of course, if you don’t feel the same, then…”

“I--!” Your voice caught in your throat. The doubt in your mind from years of being the one no one had a crush on, ever, loomed over you. Despite this, the tiny flicker of hope in your heart put up a fight, lighting a spark in you, just enough to push you forward. “Well, to be honest, I’ve never had anyone have a crush on me, so I’ve...kinda trained my brain to not expect anyone to like me back, and not really develop those kinds of feelings? But now, I…” You felt a smile tugging at your lips. “I  _ am _ interested in you, Grillby. I like you, and--and I’d like to…” Your cheeks began to burn, “to maybe go on a date sometime?”

The moment those words left your lips, Grillby grabbed you by the shoulders, pulled you close, and held you tight to his chest. “Of course, you imbecile.”

You snorted at that. Then you nuzzled closer, enjoying the warmth and feel of his embrace. Grillby’s hands wandered over your body, one gently ruffling your hair, the other creeping down your body, a hair from your butt. Despite the slow descent, you still squeaked when he gave one of your love handles a quick squeeze. He hummed in approval, fingers tracing your hips. “You have no idea how long I’ve waited to get my hands on you.”

“Really?”

“Mmhm.” His other hand drifted from your hair to trace your spine, stopping at your tailbone. “Your skin is so soft and cool...and your ass is as sweet as you are.”

You looked up from his chest, chin resting atop his pecs. “You mean, my personality is sweet, or that I taste sweet?”

Grillby’s grin widened. “The prior. Though I’d love to find out the latter,” He licked his lips.

“You...wanna kiss?”

“Do  _ you?” _

That same spark in your heart gave you the courage to get on your tiptoes and mash your lips into where you hoped Grillby’s were. You felt a pair of lips, surprisingly solid with flames flickering across the top, which pursed against yours, lava against skin. To your delight, you felt Grillby smile against your lips, and you smiled back.


End file.
